


For Emergencies

by InkyKinky



Series: SASO 2016 BR Fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BR3, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Concussions, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Neighbours AU, SASO 2016, damn tooru should wear his key around his neck or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/pseuds/InkyKinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime gets a new neighbour.<br/>Life could be so nice with the man on the floor above, if he wasn't so prone to losing his keys or locking himself out. Even that wouldn't be an issue if Hajime just didn't have the spare key...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Emergencies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2016 BR3
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=5886855#cmt5886855)

Hajime had always been considered trustworthy (however grumpy and rough he was, people trusted him), so he wasn’t exactly surprised when his new neighbour from the flat above gave him a spare key, even if they knew each other from maybe five minutes in the laundry room and a short greeting by the trash cans. At first he had been surprised to see someone his age in their apartment complex, it were mostly older women with too many cats to count, and a shady dude on the top floor, but he wasn’t quite sure if that one was still alive. He couldn’t bother to check on him either way.

Oikawa, that was the name of the new neighbour, was obnoxious. Not because he listened to loud music (he didn’t) or talked loudly (if he did, it wasn’t at home) or had a thing for gossip (well, maybe he had since all of the elderly ladies were very fond of him), but he was _charming_ , and that was the most irritating thing Hajime could imagine. Hajime had always been a bit stoic towards new people, though polite he tried to maintain a certain distance because people were _fishy_ , but this attitude didn’t keep Oikawa from trying to have small-talk with him. And oddly enough, he was succeeding.

So, obnoxiously handsome and charming Oikawa had decided within six minutes of being acquainted that Hajime should be his keeper of keys. He found the key one evening when he was looking through his mail, an envelope in the pile, no address, just _to Iwa-chan_. Who the hell called a fully grown man that way?!

As he opened it, the key and a small note dropped into his lap.

 _Here are the spare keys to my place! Just in case of emergencies, thank you!_ the note read, signed with _Oikawa_ in the most bubbly handwriting Hajime had ever seen, the one of his thirteen-year-old cousin included.

Okay, calling a grown-ass man “Iwa-chan” _was_ obnoxious, and Hajime was in his very right to think of him that way now. But he kept the key (because, really, he also didn’t trust the elderly ladies since 5,000 Yen and all of his light bulbs had disappeared without a trace when he was on vacation last year, and he didn’t expect Oikawa to be as stupid as he was), for emergencies, as Oikawa had asked him to.

He didn’t expect that an emergency occurred so soon, though.

Not even a week later, at 10 P.M. which was an ungodly hour to Hajime and every other person on this gooddamn planet, his door rang, and Hajime jolted. When he opened the door, he found a very tired-looking Oikawa in front of it, who sheepishly turned his eyes down and bowed.

“Excuse me that I bother you this late, I just really can’t find my keys and I just got home from work and had a horrible day, can I please have the spare?”

Without a further word, Hajime took the spare key from its respective hook, handed it over to Oikawa, and closed the door again.

Two days later, he found another envelope in his mail with a new key and a note that read _I hope I won’t need this one too soon. - Oikawa_

However, Oikawa did need it, very soon. Hajime had just been done with brushing his teeth before going to bed, as his doorbell rang once again. He checked through the peep-hole whether one of the old ladies was standing there and handed around self-baked cookies, but it just was Oikawa fidgeting, no troubles if he opened in just his boxers.

“Hi,” he said this time, opening only a split to stick his head outside because the staircase wasn’t exactly warm at this hour of the day. Oikawa himself seemed to be in something looking quite like a pyjama as well, under his arm a laundry basket with freshly dried clothes. His pants had aliens printed on them. What a nerd.

“Hi.” Oikawa’s eyes slid to Hajime, and he cough. “Sorry for bothering you, I just realised I locked myself out. Can I have the spare key for a second or two?”

Hajime threw the key at him wordlessly and closed the door with a sigh.

Apparently, Oikawa _really_ meant only seconds, because just as Hajime had sat down on the sofa to wait, he rang again, apparently a little out of breath but with a successful grin on his lips.

“Here, I’m sorry, I’ll try to ... to ...” Oikawa’s face seemed to go blank, then his cheeks grew red, and he stiffened. “I’ll pay more attention next time!”

With a yelp, he handed the spare key over, and Hajime took it, possibly very irritatedly, closing the door.

There was one-and-a-half week without any incidents. Then, Oikawa had locked himself out again while taking out the trash. From that on, it became a weekly instalment.

Just before Hajime had to leave for a business dinner - “Iwa-chan, I’m sorry, I tried to shoo a cat out of my flat and then the door fell shut.”

Just as he got out of the shower - “Excuse me, excuse me, I must have lost it somewhere in the office!”

When Hajime was cooking dinner - “Oh that smells nice, Iwa-chan! I need the key, I had thought I had packed it but apparently--”

 

Hajime sometimes wondered how stupid Oikawa actually was, because this frequency just was beyond normal, by all means. After two months, he allowed himself to keep track of how often Oikawa lost (and miraculously found) his keys at his work place, how often he got locked out because of the many cats roaming their apartment complex, or just while doing mundane tasks like getting the mail.

However, Hajime wouldn’t have thought that he’d need the key for himself one day.

It was Hajime’s day off, so after vacuum-cleaning his flat, he allowed himself to watch a little afternoon TV while snacking senbei, when he heard a loud thud, followed by a splash, a curse, more splashing, loud tumbling, something ripping apart, a scream, and a bang. Then, silence. Not a curse. No shuffling. Nothing.

“Shit.”

Hajime jumped onto his feet, grabbed Oikawa’s spare key, and ran upstairs. He hated how long it took to fumble with the key until the lock sprang open.

“Oikawa? Oikawa! Are you okay?”

No answer.

The flat, of course, had the same shape as his own, but the furniture was entirely different, and Hajime felt so awkward entering a stranger’s home just like that. Well, he kind of knew Oikawa, so maybe this was okay.

Right. Oikawa. What did this idiot do this time?

Hajime looked into the living room, but there was no-one, just papers spread everywhere, probably work that idiot took home with him.

_The bathroom._

The door was closed but luckily not locked, and Hajime pushed it open. Well, as much as he could since something blocked the door. Hajime tried to push more, and the obstacle apparently could be moved.

“Oikawa?”

Hajime peeked inside, and yes, this explained a lot of the noise. The bathtub had probably been full, now approximately half of its content were spilled beside, a shampoo bottle swimming in it. The shower curtain had partly been freed from its rings that held it to the pole and now laid on the floor, covering - an unconscious Oikawa, who was blocking the door.

“Shit, Oikawa! Oikawa, move! Idiot! Idiotkawa!” Hajime tried to push it more, but there was no use, Oikawa was simply too heavy, and injured, and he didn’t want to add to that.

_The emergency._

Hajime hated himself that he didn’t get this idea a bit earlier, but he slipped back into the hallway to find a telephone. And, conveniently, Oikawa actually had one apart from his mobile.

While Hajime was silently rejoicing that he didn’t have to run downstairs again, he dialled 119, his hands shaking.

Fifteen minutes later, Oikawa’s bathroom door was broken, and they were on their way to the hospital with paramedics talking to him and Oikawa, but everything was like in a blur.

It might have been minutes or hours that Hajime waited outside of the surgery, but he was sure he heard Oikawa’s voice from behind the doors, even if it was weak, he was relieved to no end. They brought Oikawa down for the X-Rays. Just a concussion and a twisted ankle. Just a few days in hospital, and he could leave again.

Hajime wasn’t sure whether Oikawa was basically high on pain-killers, or genuinely enjoyed hospitals and all that smell of sanitizers, but he took his diagnosis with a wide, charming smile and a joke that made the nurse blush.

Soon enough, Oikawa passed out again, and Hajime decided to leave because, really, that was enough drama for the day.

On the train ride home, he stuffed his hands into his pockets to find - not a whole bundle, but only one single - key.

Hajime had locked himself out.

 


End file.
